Olive Juice
by THE-REJECT-LINE
Summary: Cato and Peeta have grown up as best friends. Starting their senior year of high school,Cato is still trying to cover up his sexuality from his best friend thinking Peeta would be disgusted with him. Most of all, he's afraid that he'd lose his friendship with Peeta if he confessed to him how much he loves him, even from when they were just little kids. So,senior year, here we come?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Sleepyhead, wake up!"

I crack open an eyelid as I throw the covers off of me. Something hits my window with almost enough force to crack it. I immediately tumble out of bed.

I throw the window open to see him standing in my front yard. "Goddammit Cato! You nearly broke my window!" I shout down to him, half-serious.

He shrugs. "Well, you weren't waking up anytime soon. It's almost noon. I went for a run and met up with Marvel and Finnick. What've you done?"

"Uuunhhh," I groan. "Leave me be. I was planning to sleep in until one. School starts tomorrow; can't you just leave me alone?"

"Senior year, baby! School is exactly what I came here to talk about. Now get your butt down here!"

"Why Cato, why? School is the bane of my life!" I dramatically exclaim. However, I slam the window down and pull on a decent smelling shirt and a pair of colorful shorts.

I clamber down the stairs, finding the house once again empty. My parents have left for work. My brothers returned back to their colleges a few days ago. I slip on a pair of Sperry's and I'm out the door.

Cato literally lives right next to me, so it's just a short trek across both of our yards. His parents are probably gone too, maybe on work or vacation. It's just the two of us. It's always been the two of us. We went to the beach with a few babes this summer. We went to catch some new flicks just this weekend. Mainly, we just chilled over at each other's houses. Sometimes Marvel would stop by, but Finnick recently returned from his lacrosse camp in Maine just yesterday.

I don't even bother to knock anymore as I approach the front door. It's casual—I just barge in and toss my shoes off.

"About time you got here, Peeta," Cato says. He's standing in the kitchen making a smoothie. He's tossing a bunch of fruit in there along with glops of plain yogurt.

"Whatever," I retort. "Don't be a fatty and hog all the food. Can I get something to eat? I'm starving." The only thing I can do is bake bread and make cake pops but that's okay; Cato here knows how to cook.

"Here, I'll make this smoothie for you." In goes another handful of blueberries.

"So what's up then?" I ask him after observing him for a bit.

Cato flips his already-perfect blonde hair. I see it's still a little damp, probably from his shower after running. "Well," he starts. "School starts tomorrow so we have to have a game plan."

I scoff. "A game plan?"

"Yeah. Things we're going to do, like stuff losers into a locker."

I can tell Cato is joking, but still. It makes me uneasy. "That's mean Cato, stop."

"I was just joking! Relax."

I give him a glare and then continue my thoughts. "So, a plan, like what girls we're gonna pick up this year? Katniss ishot. Maybe I'll lead my soccer team to Nationals this year. It's plausible."

"Cool. And as the Captain of the Lax team," here, Cato proudly puffs out his broad chest, "Maybe _I'll _lead my team to some worldwide championship."

I can't help but laugh at his little joke. The lacrosse team isn't bad, But Panem Fourteen High School is more known for its soccer teams than any other sport or activity. "Good luck with that," I tell him. I change the subject back to the girl I've had my eye on for a while. Cato should have some good tips on trying to get the girl I want. After all, he's practically a god in our high school. Girls would do anything to date him. I think his dick might be the Holy Grail around these parts.

"So going back to Katniss. God, she's so pretty! I really like her, so this year I'm definitely going out with her. She'll be my prom date. But she's so…intimidating. I mean, she's sexy and strong. What the hell do I do?"

Cato gives a forced chuckle. What's up with that? Cato has dated a few hot girls before, so he should have some good insight.

"First, you destroy everything she loves. Then you say that you admire her fat ass and ugly face. She probably has herpes or something. I don't know. You could do so much better than her, Peeta." Cato's voice continued to grow softer. I see that his usually cocky smile is now replaced by straight line of pursed lips.

Strike two. He better watch what he says. "Not cool Cato. Seriously."

He doesn't respond. He just continues chopping up strawberries. Damn, that's going to be one big smoothie. Finally, he caps the entire concoction. He places a firm hand on the top as he switches on the blender.

_Wwwhhhhhhhhiiiirrrrrrrr gghghghchtch whiirr_

Cato stops the blender to see if the contents have been crushed and mixed enough.

"So?" I try again. "How can I make Katniss my girlfriend?"

The blender goes off again. Cato can be such an ass sometimes, just blowing me off.

The thing sounds like a drill. A smooth drill. It's still loud enough to drown out words and Honey, the dog, as she comes ambling down the stairs.

I glance back to Cato. I see he's trying to say something, but I can't read his lips right.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" I yell, trying to overcome the decibels of the mixer.

Cato says the same thing. His lips form the same words again.

_I love you._

My head cocks to the right, one eyebrow quirked up. _What?_

Finally the stupid whizzer stops. It's silent again. The clink of Honey's collar and the _slush slush _of my smoothie seem all too loud.

"Wait, so what were you trying to say before?" I ask. 'I love you'. Really? Is this his idea of some stupid, perverted joke?

"Olive juice. That's what I said. Maybe you could use some olive juice." I see a pink blush heat up his normally fair skin. Huh?

"Olive juice goes in martinis, stupid," I lightly respond. Why is he blushing? An uncomfortable feeling sets in my stomach. Olive juice? Or I love you? I feel like…Cato's hiding something.

He stays silent. No harsh, half-joking retort. That's strange for him. Instead, he starts to silently pour the refreshing drinking into a tall glass cup nearby.

"Here," he finally says. His expression is more serious, more stoic. He slides the glass down to me and I gratefully take a few sips from it. It's pretty good, just like everything else he makes.

I carefully watch him. He sighs and stares off somewhere. Then he looks back to me.

"If you want Katniss, just show her that you love her. Do everything for her. Make Katniss happy." He leans on the counter ever so slightly as he gazes at me. We both have the same sunlight hair and blue eyes, but we're both very different too. His hair is lighter, more pure. Mine is more golden, like the color of wheat. His eyes are icy while I think mine seem to reflect some paradise ocean. He's looming with a barrel for a chest and his biceps are probably bigger than mine. He's more muscle-y, more imposing while I'm a little leaner and shorter, and definitely more gentle. I take his advice seriously and nod.

"Thanks Cato. I'm shooting Finnick a text to see if we can meet up later. Wanna come with?" I ask, pulling out my phone. I know Cato already hung out with him but hey, the more the merrier.

"Maybe. I don't know. I was planning to go and workout today. I was going to bring you along to lift some weights but you probably have better things to do now." He sounds dejected but he flashes me a smile. A…sad smile.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm sorry Cato." Our eyes meet and for a second my heart stops. He's looking at me with so much…intensity. So much fervor. It scares me.

I drain about half of my cup. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, okay? First day of school, meet me in the parking lot." With that, I take my smoothie with me (I think half the tableware at my house is Cato's) and I'm out the door to see Finnick again. It's been a while; I wish Cato would come. It would be a mini-party that way.

Once again, my legs carry me across the lawn. It's warm today. For me, it's the last day of freedom. It's the last day of summer. I look back over my shoulder to see if I could still catch a glimpse of him through the large bay windows and see how he's dealing with his last day. I just see him in the kitchen, holding his face in his hands. Weird.

_Show her that you love her. Do everything for her. Make her happy. _That was some pretty deep feedback. Cato said it so passionately, like it came from his heart. Is he in love? Did he have so passionate summer fling I didn't know about (which would be strange because Cato tells me everything)?

So, olive juice. Huh.

AN: So now you guys know where the title came from! In my mind it's also a bit like symbolism. Cato is trying to cover up his true feelings with something else. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! My updates might get a bit irregular as I'm starting school in a week and I'm also working on another fic. Please let me know if there's anything wrong or if there's any feedback you'd like to give! Review, my fellow readers J


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows:**

**CatoKatnissfan27: This is an eventual Peeto fic. All the relationships before it is to build up tension ;)**

**Izzy: Thank you so much! Keep reviewing my lovely reader J**

**JacksonTheGreat: I found your review to be quite helpful. Thanks for the amazing insight and intuitive thoughts!**

**Schizophrenic Paradox: I wish you the best too! Haha and it WILL get more interesting, I can promise you that!**

Peeta and I go way back. Like, second grade way back. When I first moved in, he was sitting on his tricycle. Then he walked over, showing me this sick nasty scrape on his knee from when he tumbled down a hill on a bike.

After that, things fell into place for me. I wanted to see him every day, talk to him, look at him. Back then, I just thought that I was lonely or that I just wanted to have a friend to play with. As I grew older though, I couldn't exactly place my finger on what I am feeling. There's the friendship and the trust, but for me, there was simply just…something _more._

I'm not sure if Peeta feels it. I doubt it. I try to cover up whatever emotions linger in my heart because…because what? Am I afraid that my feelings for Peeta, whatever they are, won't be returned? That he'd freak out if he knew I wanted to become more intimate with him? There are so many times where I've come close to saying how much I like him and that I want to be with him almost all the time, but I usually escape the tension in my heart my making a snarky comment at him.

I have come really close to saying how much I like him once. Just thinking about makes me want to punch myself in the stomach for being so reckless. It was after Peeta lost his virginity to this girl, Madge. It was just last year during homecoming, and there was an after party where Peeta got too drunk and he and Madge went off somewhere. It wasn't until I had to go piss that I found the two going at it in the stall next to me. He was wearing a pair of black Converse, I can remember that detail so clearly.

What's worse is that I had to drive him home because he was so wasted. He kept on saying how 'magical' it was, and how 'nice she felt'. Peeta wouldn't shut up about her lovely soft attributes. The next morning, I guess the hurt showed up on my face but I told him that I'm upset he lost his virginity before me. I should be his first and he should be my first. Even if we just jacked each other off that would've been fine. It's a foolish, almost a selfish fantasy. I'm a hopeful person though.

But let's go back to the day where I met Peeta. I can still somehow remember that day so clearly although I can't seem to recall my first kiss. He had a striped shirt and red shorts. There was a large band aid slapped on his elbow. He had a Batman helmet on. I think I was sitting on the front steps after I moved a really heavy box. I recall staring at each other before he waved me over.

"Do you have a bike?" he asked. Everytime I think back to this memory, it makes my chest swell with happiness.

I said I did have a bike but I don't know where it is. "Oh. Well you can always use mine."

"Nuh-uh"—I responded. I said something about how I only ride two-wheeled bikes, not some sissy tricycle.

"Well, I did ride one of those but that's how got this," he points to his elbow, "and this." He shows me a gruesome scrape on his knee. I then somehow ended up in his house as we ate ice cream straight from the bucket with two very large spoons.

I started lacrosse at the recreation center once school started that year—second grade. So did Peeta. Then he dropped it, saying he didn't like it and started playing soccer. I don't think I enjoyed all of my lax camps that much without him. I'm good at the sport though, better at it than soccer, so I continued with it as Peeta progressed with soccer.

We met Finnick and Marvel in middle school. We had our own table—just the four of us. I think Finnick dated some pretty girl back then and he was the first one to have a girlfriend. I do recall a lot of girls around us, but we had our own world. The other guys around me, our friendship, is all-consuming. Especially Peeta. Sometimes we'd just casually walk over to someone's house and hang out. Our parents are never home because of work or some fancy social outing. I guess…we became close because we were both lonely. Peeta had his two older brothers, but they were usually out on a date or studying or some other older brother thing. I don't get why they'd ignore him though. He's beautiful and enticing. He's kind. He's perfect for me. I like how stocky he is and how he just comes up to the bottom of my chin. Peeta's the perfect size for me to cradle in my arms.

I guess that's part of the reason why I started to adore Peeta, and not Finnick or Marvel. Finnick is pretty hot, but I don't think he's my type. He tan, captain of the swim team, and usually spends his vacations at some island or at a beach. He's tall and toned. He's a little too brash and cocky for me to like, so we're just good friends that can punch each other around and share rude jokes with. Marvel is pretty cocky himself, sort of a spoiled brat but he's always cheering people up. He does javelin throwing in track and he's always impeccably dressed for some reason. He's a total chick magnet. He's pretty lanky though.

The alarm on my phone goes completely berserk as I finally get up after oversleeping for fifteen minutes. Ugh…first day of school…I hop out of bed and quickly flip through my organized closet for something to wear. I stick with just a navy polo and a classy pair of pants. I sprint down stairs and grab my keys off of the counter. I grab an apple. 7:15. Shit, school starts in fifteen minutes and I have to meet up with Peeta. I grab my bag and slip on shoes while keeping the apple between my teeth.

I toss my keys around looking for the one to start my brand new shiny BMW that I got for my sixteenth. My eyes can't help but look next door; knowing Peeta, he probably baked something simple to calm his nerves and then went to school. He's probably already there, waiting. The thought of him possibly being all alone in the parking lot, waiting for me, absolutely makes my heart crumble. _Wait for me Peeta! _Inotice that the garage doors are open and it's empty.

A satisfying purr emits from the engine as I smoothly back out. I finish my apple in a few bites and toss it. I pull into the busy high school five minutes later. There are still people milling about, mainly upperclassmen. Some of the newbies are frantically trying to find their first period class. I decide to go to the left and behind a few trees where the 'secret' parking space is; that's where I'll probably find him. As I go past the green threshold, that's where I see him leaning against his truck. I can't help but admire his form, which is dressed in a simple, dark flannel and some nice looking pants. I park next to him and I catch sight of Finnick locking up his bike next to a tree.

"Good! He's here!" exclaims Finnick. I instinctively flip him off.

"Now we're waiting on Marvel," Peeta says. He pulls out his phone. "He has two minutes to show up. We're going to be late."

And speak of the devil; Marvel's signature Porsche rolls in, windows down, music blaring. "'Sup," he calls out to us. He then proceeds to slide his car up next to mine. Marvel hops out and puts his Ray Bans on top of his head.

"Hey Marv," I greet him. We go in for a crushing bro hug. Back slaps all around, even Peeta.

As we all pull away from each other, we catch up really quickly with each other. Marvel went backpacking in Nepal, then went to Jamaica with his parents. He does look slightly tanner. Finnick went to lacrosse in Maine, like I said before. Peeta and I stayed home and meandered about.

That's when I notice that Marvel has nothing on him but his sunglasses, clothes, and shoes. "Hey Marvel, where's your backpack?" I ask him.

"What? Oh, _that _thing. Yeah, I figured I wouldn't need it," he casually replies. Finnick says _whaaa? _ and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Okay, then. So you're just going to carry all of your books in your arms?"

"Cato. It's senior fucking year and I've had senioritis ever since I was a freshman. I'm not doing shit."

"Well, doesn't your future look very bright, Mr. Janitor," Finnick coyly says. I think Marvel makes a grumpy face before we all hear the first bell.

"So, see you guys at lunch, period five, right?" Peeta calls to us as we head our separate ways. I'm going to first period gym with Marvel, Peeta has physics and Finnick is heading over to the farthest wing for English.

"I'm period four lunch," Marvel says a bit dejectedly.

"Yeah, same here." Finnick's reply is barely heard and he keeps on moving further and further away.

"How about you, Cato?" Peeta shouts over.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there. I have lunch with you." For some reason, the thought of just us two at the lunch table makes me feel all fuzzy. _Man up, Cato!_

With that, we go finally head to our classes at least ten minutes late. First day of school, senior year, here we come.

"Marvel, god, you're such an idiot. You could've at least brought gym clothes." I punch him on the shoulder.

Marvel seems to consider this and then he shrugs. "Nah."

"Oh, so you're going to run in chinos? Nice."

"I'm tight with Coach Brutus. I'll probably just chill somewhere."

"Yes, and possible fail at gym. _Gym, _Marvel, gym. I'd understand if it's Multivariable Calculus, but not gym." We reach the entrance closest to the gym and go inside.

We're greeted by the all too familiar red walls. The floors were just waxed and the windows were so clean you were tempted to smudge them. We round a corner at the end of the hall.

Marvel doesn't say anything at that. He contorts his face as if he's pondering the idea. As the double doors to the gym become larger, he finally speaks up.

"Say…you don't happen to have any spare gym clothes in there, right?" he asks as he eyes my backpack.

I sadly shake my head no while holding the door open for him to the boy's locker room. I only have one set of clothes in here. "I might have some in my gym locker though. Not sure. If I do, they're going to be _nasty."_

"Just shorts will do. Unless you pooped your pants anything's fine."

I scoff at the idea of pooping in the pants as we saunter to our lockers. I undo my lock and open it. There are two items of apparel. One is neon green, the other just a lacrosse shirt. I take out the neon gym shorts and sniff them once. Hm, not too bad, considering they've been sitting here for the summer.

"Here," I say, and I toss the shorts to him. We quickly get changed. Everyone else is probably already waiting out on the track as Coach Brutus is lecturing them.

Marvel and I hear Brute before we see him. He's shouting something about discipline…hard work. He's all tough and intimidating but once you get to know him, he's a pretty chill guy. We shuffle to the back of the group to blend in. Coach doesn't even notice anything; Marvel and I look at each other and smirk.

However, we are noticed by one girl. _Clove._

"Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in," she hisses. I find that she's standing just a few feet to my left.

I try to keep a smile on my face as I try to respond venomously. "Shut it, washboard."

In my childhood, if Peeta is my best friend, then Clove is my worst enemy. Living two streets away, our parents are good friends and often our afternoons as young, restless kids were filled with seeing who could get the other more bruised up or who can get more dirt down the other's mouth. I have to admit, Clove is pretty aggressive and she's had a few good shots on me. Our restless, competitive nature has carried through the years. I often wished that I could bring Peeta along (couldn't, as my parents wouldn't allow it) to these gatherings with her or rather, spend my day with Peeta, but nonetheless our parents stuffed us in nice clothing and expected us, Clove and me, to play nice. 'Nice' as in let's-make-each-other-bleed.

Clove sarcastically, silently laughs off my insult at her lack of boobs. "Whatever you ass."

Before I can retort, we are suddenly shepherded along in a large crowd as everyone starts running. We're probably doing the usual three-lap warm-up.

Marvel and I easily take the lead. The rest of the group falls behind five meters.

"Clove is such a bitch," I complain, not for the first time, to Marvel. Our strides are easy, long.

"Tell me about it," he says. I recall a few run-ins he's had with her. I think Marvel once tipped over her lunch tray for me, and she called him a bastard while the word 'cunt' was used multiple times.

"I swear, she's probably going to die as a virgin. Clove should just fuck off." Are breaths are more audible now, but there's no ragged breathing or panting.

"Hey," Marvel suddenly says. "Check out that girl over there." He points to where there's a blonde girl standing next to our gym teacher. She's pretty tall; she comes up to Brutus' shoulder which is quite impressive. Her hair is tied up in a cheerleader's ponytail and she's wearing some pretty tight clothes.

"Damn, she's hot. Check out that ass!" Marvel exclaims.

"I've never seen her before. Must be new," I simply comment.  
I see her walking over to the bleachers to stretch. Marvel whistles as he observes her reaching over, extending her long tan legs.

As we finish our first lap and come back around to where Coach is. And the girl. Before I even know what's happening, Marvel starts hitting on her.

"Hey baby! Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!" Marvel hollers. His cheesy pick-up lines usually work; I guess they make him seem kind of cute and dorky, and possibly a tad charismatic. He always has his looks to fall back on anyway.

However, as we run past her, she just rolls her eyes. Then she looks back, her eyes lingering on…me.

It's more than uncomfortable. She takes in my face, my torso. We make eye contact, green against blue. I pick up the pace and Marvel unknowingly follows.

"Dude! Did you see that? She was totally checking me out!"

"Um, yeah. Sure, Marvel."

"Oh what? C'mon, don't be like that. You always get the girls, so why not leave a few for me?"

_It's more like the other way around, _I think. The only difference is that I wouldn't care if he didn't 'leave a few for me'.

"What? I mean, she's attractive. But she's fair game too; it's not like I already called shots on her," I bluff.

"May the best man win, then," Marv replies as he broadly grins.

We finish our warm up trying to out-run each other. In the end though, it's Clove who comes sprinting past us like a rabid squirrel.

Marvel and I go take a water break, a little out of breath. When the entire group is reined in, that when Coach Brute calls us back together.

"Good job ladies and gents. I'll tell you what we'll cover over the year, but I'd like to introduce a new student to you who just came from across the country in California."

He waves for the girl to take the stage.

She looks around with those bright green eyes of hers.

"Hi," she starts. Her eyes lock onto mine once again. "I'm Glimmer, and it's nice to meet you guys."

Her eyes never once left mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I enter the lab room for physics up on the fourth floor. I make it in just when the teacher was still doing the attendance.

"Caleb, Edin."

"Here."

"Jacob, Eckhart."

"Present and ready to learn, sir."

"Katniss, Everdeen."

"Here."

My blood completely freezes. _Katniss? _I see her sitting up at the front, her hair up in the usual style. I admire her profile for a bit, taking in every curve, line, structure. Her graceful neck compliments her broad shoulders. She wears a light cotton top that—

"Peeta, Mellark."

"H-here," I stammer out. I snap out of my transfixion on Katniss.

I quickly take an observation of the room. I see Gale Hawthorne behind Katniss. He can pose a threat for me; he's already friends with Katniss! I don't think he'll let anyone else touch her.

I hope no one saw me slip in. I quietly took a seat in the back of the class and it does seem like I escaped any attention. The teacher, Mr. Haymitch, seemed to have already passed out syllabus' and gone over the curriculum.

At this moment, he's now saying what we need for the class. Pencils, erasers. Got it. Some notebook paper and a binder, or just a folder and notebook. Okay. The rest of the words blur out as I continue staring at Katniss.

Cato's advice suddenly resonates in my head. Okay, make her happy. Do everything for her. Speaking of Cato, I wonder how he's doing along with the rest of the guys. Finnick probably stopped by the cafeteria to bribe the lunch ladies to give something to him. Cato and Marvel are most likely checking out girls in their gym class.

I do admit that I'm getting a little bored, hearing this teacher drone on and on. I'm trying to listen and I do get bits of valuable information, but as I blur out of the real world, I wonder what this year will be like.

It's supposed to be the best year of them all when you're on top of the food chain. I have a pretty good feeling about my last leg of high school; I don't know why. Something good's headed my way; I can feel it, but I can't exactly place my finger on what it is. I can definitely pass with some decent grades, get some more volunteer hours and I have soccer as an extracurricular. Maybe I can apply to my college of choice. I'm thinking about Johns Hopkins to study in the medical field; I don't mind nudeness and stuff like that. Plus, I always want to help others. Cato's thinking about the same college too for the kick-ass lacrosse team.

And not that I have my life planned out or anything, but I'm going to settle down with a steady job. I'll get married one day to a lovely woman and have kids. My life will be perfect. That's only a vague outline though; I will be reconstructing the scaffold some time in my life.

I see what Cato means by a game plan now. I have a game plan for my future. So why not have one on how to get Katniss? She's so smart and dangerously quiet. I want to make her mine. I'll walk her to all of her classes, help her with her projects and homework, and I'll do whatever she asks of me. Anything to make her happy.

I look outside the window to my left where the track and fields are. Hey look! It's Marvel and Cato! I give them a little wave, but they don't notice me. I observe them for a bit longer as the large gym class does laps. Marvel and Cato have broken from the group and they look at ease; they have such a graceful athletic ability.

Then there's a blonde head coming into the picture. From the back, she looks completely gorgeous. Almost as beautiful as my Katniss. She saunters right up to Coach Brutus and they chat. She's definitely new here. I don't ever recall a girl being so tall. Is she in our grade? By the looks of it (her breasts are quite developed, I must say), she's definitely an upperclassman.

I peel my eyes away from the scene. Mr. Haymitch has turned on some video for us to watch. He motions for someone to turn off the lights, so the room goes quiet and dark.

A boring video on lab safety starts playing. The quality is so bad, it's like they shot the entire thing with a potato instead of a camera.

Now I see the guys coming around the track again. I think Marvel's using one of his stupid pick-up lines on this new girl. I don't think it works. However, she must be seeing something that she likes, as her head is still turned to them.

The lights suddenly flick back on. Our first assignment is handed out. As I receive the packet of papers, I flip through them. Okay, it doesn't look too bad. It's a brief problem set to review what we've learned last year.

I suffer through the rest of the class before the bell rings. I wonder what class Katniss has next, but then I see Finnick in the hallway. He sees me too and soon enough, with his large steps and broad shoulders, he has made a path for himself. He ushers me away from Katniss as he describes how his first period went…

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I'll be uploading the next chapter some time soon this week, so don't fret! It's going to be a slice from Finnick's life. It'll kind of be just background information and I'll include his first day too. J If you have any questions or comments, you can always review and tell me or PM me! If you want to talk about anything with me I'll (hopefully) be there. Take care!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if I haven't gotten to the whole PeetaxCato thing yet, it'll be in a few chapters, I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, before I forget to tell you guys this: speak to me if you want to see certain characters, like Joanna or Delly! I will be including them but just remind me please! I might forget to include them :p BTW, this is Finnick's POV**

**Oh, and FML. School started today guys, hope you're all doing fine!**

After the crew discusses lunch periods, we all head to our first class fabulously late. By the time I get to English, it's already a third over. I basically ran to my class and nearly busted down the door.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," I apologetically say to the teacher. She looks pretty old, but hey, I've had her before when I was a freshman and sophomore. "Mrs. Mags! It's so good to see you again!"

"Alright dearie. Just take a seat and here's a copy of the syllabus for you." She tugs me by the arm to lead me to a seat. Then she licks her frail fingers to give me one of the sheets from the stack she's cradling.

I put down my bag and take a seat in the corner of the classroom. Mrs. Mags then continues to talk about…summer reading.

"Now, I want all of you guys to find someone who read the same book as you over the summer. If you can't, you can just go with a friend. After you have partnered up, I'd like you two to share two quotes and two questions about the book."

She signals for us to partner up. I glance around the room quickly. Well, there's Gloss and Cashmere, I can possibly go with them. I scan the small class a bit more. That's when I see her.

She has brown, flowing hair and possibly the brightest sea-green eye's I've ever seen. She looks a little pale and bedraggled, but nonetheless, she's beautiful as she quietly sits in her chair, staring off into space.

I have to be her partner. I keep my eyes trained on her form clad in a white dress, and before you know it, she has turned her gaze on me. I am stunned by how vivid her eyes are.

"Hi," I breathe out, completely fascinated.

She doesn't say anything, but the beautiful girl smiles just a bit bringing the corner of her pink mouth up.

"I read 'A Clockwork Orange'. How about you?" I ask gently. _Please let it be the same book, please let it be the same book._

"Me too," she says.

_Yes! _"Cool! Then let's be partners!" Before she can say anything to reject me, I grab a nearby desk and pull it flush next to her seat. Once I resettle, I lean on one arm over the desk.

"So what's your name? I'm Finnick Odair."

"Annie. Annie Cresta."

_Annie. So that's her name. _"Annie. Okay. So what do you want to talk about? I think the slang for this book was really weird."

All of a sudden, she starts laughing. _Did I say something…? _It's quite a glorious sound though, all twinkly but hearty at the same time. She's so charming in such a strange way. Her brown curls shook, her teeth gleamed.

"Sorry, I just…anyway, I like 'A Clockwork Orange."

"Yeah! Me too, that's great. It's a scary book, not gonna lie," I banter.

This time, she lets out a cute giggle. _Oh god, I have to have her._

We don't talk about summer reading, but we drift off to our more personal lives. She's vice-captain of the girl's swim team and she's family friends with our English teacher.

I didn't even realize that the class was coming to a close until the bell rang.

"Well, see you later then!" I shove some papers back into my bag. "Hey, when do you have lunch?"

"Period six." Annie goes to tie up her canvas knapsack.

"Oh. That sucks. I have period five lunch. Do you want to compare schedules really quickly?"

"Sure," she says demurely as we quickly unpack again to take out a sheet of paper.

As we hold our schedules next to each other, mine a little crinkled, hers a little torn around the edges, we find that we have the last period together—Latin. I think I nearly squealed in delight.

"Look, we have Latin together," I tell her.

"Oh. See you then, I guess." She then folds the paper in half and starts walking out.

"Wait! Where's your next class? I could walk you there," I call out. I see her twist around.

"I'm heading to the North Wing," she tells me. Her voice is so soft that I almost don't hear her in the oncoming rush of students.

"I can walk you there." In a few steps I'm right next to here. I find myself gently taking her elbow, waiting for her response.

"Um, sure. Thanks." She slings her backpack over one shoulder as I hold the door open for her.

My period two class is on the opposite side of the school in the South End, but I still feel compelled to be with her as long as I can until I finally, finally, have to let her go.

I keep a loose arm around her shoulders to protect Annie from the onslaught of stampeding teenagers.

By the time she has been safely installed in her next class, the hallways are already empty.

_Almost _empty.

"Finnick Odair. Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

I behind my left shoulder. She's pretty sturdy for a girl. I can see that she has worn her typical outfit of a white shirt and black, ripped jeans.

"Joanna. I'm surprised you showed up for the first day of school." Our voices sound weird as the reverberations echo in the empty hallway.

"I'm surprised you're late. Who was that girl you were just with?"

"None of your business, Joanna." I can keep the smile off of my face though.

"You have to tell me." She pushes herself off of the wall and out of the shadows as she approaches me.

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

"Aren't _you _suppose to be somewhere? C'mon, spill the beans Finny." She pokes me in the ribs.

After a long time, I finally get the guts to speak. "Alright. I've never seen her before maybe because I've never opened up my eyes—"

"Yeah, you are pretty involved with your four-way bromance," Joanna interrupts. "Okay, go on."

"Her name's Annie Cresta. Honestly, I don't think I can live without her."

When I look over to her, she has one eyebrow cocked up. Then Jo smirks. "So, if this Annie decides to pick up her stuff and move across the country, would you follow?"

She's only teasing, but when that statement was made it scared me. If she moved away… "Yes, I would follow."

This time, both of her eyebrows shoot up. "Love at first sight then? Is that what happened? I only saw her from behind, but she must be quite the person."

"Where are you headed? We can talk along the way. I don't feel like cutting for the first day." I start my way over to the South End and see that Joanna is casually walking over to catch up with me.

"I'm going West, how about you?"

"South. So we can talk a bit before we part ways."

Joanna has been a long-time friend of mine. She's always been tucked away, edging on the corners of the real world. Her parents are divorced and she's moved at least seven times. Joanna has been dropping friends, picking them up again until she realized it was useless; she'll be leaving them behind anyway. She became untrusting, almost hostile. I'm not exactly sure how we became friends but we were together for a three-person group project and we were stuck with a complete idiot. We bonded over having to teach the moron how to put pictures in a PowerPoint. That, and laughing at his stupidity behind his back (I do feel bad about that one). She's a good person deep down in her heart, but she's been too damaged to crack her shell and let that come through.

When we finally split off, we've discussed how our summer was spent and what teachers we have. Also our schedules were compared and I'll be seeing her again in period four for AP Biology. I'm pretty glad about that.

I slip in more quietly this time so my tardiness won't be noticed. I take a seat in the back once again for period two. As the teacher goes over materials we'll need for the class, I can't keep Annie off of my mind.

AND BTW THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So basically, it's all school/friend based stuff right now. I'll be zooming in on Cato and Peeta soon, so keep reading! ITS COMING I PROMISE! **

I'm stuffing my backpack into my pickup truck when I see Finnick coming out of the school. I wave a hand.

This first day of school wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. It was long and I couldn't even get _close _to Katniss even though I have half of my classes with her. It's so infuriating and tantalizing that somehow, I don't have the guts to walk up to her and say hi even though she's right there. Other than that, I do have classes with my guys and for period seven we all have History together which is pretty great.

I feel someone lightly punch my shoulder.

"Hey," Finnick says. He has a goofy looking smile on his face. Something is definitely up.

He goes to unchain his bike. "So how was your first day then? Good? Because it looks like you just got a blowjob in one of the school bathrooms," I snidely remark.

He pauses with the bike for a second. "No. Better."

"What? I'm curious." I see Marvel coming out now, still carrying nothing but at least he has a stack of textbooks with him.

"There's this girl," Finnick starts. "And she's is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Peeta, I think I'm in love. Like _love _love."

"Oh, and who is this girl?" This is intriguing. Finnick has dated a lot of girls before but never settled with just one. He just messes around a bit dabbling with the ladies.

"Annie Cresta. Isn't that just the most wonderful name? Hey, can I stand in the back of your truck? I feel like shouting her name at the top of my lungs."

Before he can move or I can say anything, Marvel has entered the conversation.

"'Sup fuckers. How's it going?" Marvel takes out his car keys from his pocket and unlocks his sports car. He then tosses a bunch of books into the back of his car.

"Apparently, Finny boy here is in love," I say with the nod of my head.

Marvel whistles loudly. "Well well well, it looks like Finnick might not get herpes after all, sleeping around with those hoes."

"What? Are we talking about garden tools now? Shovel," Finnick cleverly says. His past with women is something he doesn't like to bring up and probably especially not now when he has finally found someone he cares about.

"Oh, shut it Fin. So who is this lover of yours," Marvel asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Annie Cresta. She's suppose to be really pretty," I hastily reply for Finnick.

"Annie Cresta? Oh, I've heard of her. She's a complete nutcase Finnick, steer clear of her."

"Marvel! That is so rude!" I go over to him and grab him by the shoulders. Although he's taller than me, I can still give him a pretty good shake.

"Fuck off," is all that Finnick says.

Then we see Cato barreling towards us. His hair is disheveled.

As he gets closer, he shouts something at us while waving his arms. "This school is insane! The girls here are completely ravenous! Let's all meet at Peeta's house. We have to go." I see a thin stream of girls filtering out of the building, probably looking for Cato.

Without questioning him, we all hop onto our rides and make a beeline for my house. His house is my house, vice versa, so I'm okay with him telling to meet at my place.

Finnick has one of those racing bikes so he can keep pace with us. We all pull out of the secret parking lot one by one, headed for my place.

Finnick tosses his bike onto my lawn and I pull into the garage. Cato just parks on the curb along with Marvel.

I fumble with my keys before unlocking the door. I here everyone trampling in and tossing their stuff onto the floor.

"So what's up then, Cato?" I ask. "Girls chasing you again?"

Marvel starts to raid my fridge as Finnick starts charging his phone on my iPhone charger. Cato takes a seat across me from the table.

"Pretty much. Then there's this crazy bitch who's trying to completely take over my life. I think her name's Glam? Gimmick? I dunno."

"It's _Glimmer, _god dammit Cato. She's not a crazy bitch, Peeta, this girl is smoking hot," Marvel retorts as he pokes his head out of the fridge. I hear him rummage around and then opening the freezer side. He comes out with a popsicle and makes his way over to sit next to Cato.

"Is this her?" Finnick asks from the corner. He holds up his phone to show a Facebook profile. "Not that I'm stalking this girl but there aren't many Glimmers."

I see a girl posing on the beach. It's been put through a few filters, but I can still tell that this girl is really pretty. Hey, is this the girl from Cato and Marvel's gym class? She has blonde hair and incredibly long legs. He green eyes have been emphasized and the bikini top she's wearing shows off her ample cleavage.

Cato squints his eyes as he looks over. "Yeah, that's her."

"She's really pretty, Cato. Definitely your type," I reply. It's an honest response: Cato is definitely cut out for this cheerleader babe.

His eyebrows shoot up a mile. "How about no? She's going to start stalking me, I swear. I have no idea what do. I've tried telling her to go with Marvel, but why is she so obsessed with me?"

"Maybe my sexiness is too much for her, Cato. Give her a chance. You might like her. I mean, she's gorgeous and she's a great athlete. She _is _perfect for you."

Cato just groans and buries his arms in his head.

"Well, on the bright side," I continue, "Finnick found someone he really likes on his first day of school."

"Oh really? That's wonderful Finnick," Cato murmurs into his arms. His voice is a bit muffled.

"We should all toast to him one point or another for finally not being a man whore," Marvel triumphantly exclaims. Then he lifts his popsicle up. "To not being a man hoe!" Cato and I snicker, but something that sounds like 'shovel' comes out of Finnick's mouth.

We discuss our first days as we all find a spot around the kitchen table. I told them that my day was pretty boring, but I don't mention anything about Katniss. Finnick's words were mainly focused on his newfound love, Cato complains about how much the cafeteria food sucks and _why are girls so awful sometimes_? Marvel however, had quite an interesting day.

"So first, I have gym with Cato here," he starts. "I forgot my clothes so Cato lends me his shorts. After that, I give them back to Cato who puts them back in his gym locker, right Cato? But somehow, in my seventh period going to my last class, this _girl _comes up to me and hands them back. At first, I thought that somehow Cato started cross-dressing. But how on Earth?

"And then all of my teachers get mad at me for not taking my books. What? Am I going to shove them all up the legs of Cato's gym shorts? Pants aren't backpacks, you know."

"So what did you do then?" Finnick asks. I'm pretty interested myself. I see Cato has raised his head to hear about the adventures of his gym clothing.

"I gave this chick my schedule and told her to pick up my books for me and meet me in front of the lunchroom in exchange for Cato's shorts. It worked. But sorry Cato, I gave out your pants to a girl," Marvel finishes.

"Marvel, how many times do I have to tell not to give my clothing out to bribe people?" Cato says. So this isn't the first time it's happened?

While Marv and Cato get into a heated argument, Finnick has to leave for his job at the Patagonia store. We all bid him farewell. Soon after that, Marvel has to leave so he get to cross country practice.

Now it's just Cato and me.

"Girls huh?" I ask. He groans.

"So…who do you like then? I told you the girl I'm going after," I continue.

"I…don't like anyone." He fiddles with the hem of his shirt before glancing up to meet my eyes.

"It's so obvious that you do. Who is it? It has to be Glimmer. You guys are soul mates," I jokingly say.

He doesn't say anything. Is he okay? His first day of school must've been pretty rough.

"At least describe her to me."

I hear Cato sigh before he begins. My ears are open, listening intently. His gaze is level with mine as he leans closer.

"…She…" he begins, "has the nicest hair. It's golden and soft. This person is an amazing athlete too, and really kind. I feel like…I've known…her…for a while."

"You are so talking about Glimmer!"

"What? No! I didn't finish. This person has blue eyes. Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Cato…are you being narcissistic again? I thought you got past that phase in eighth grade?"

He doesn't say anything else. It's obvious that he's bursting with emotions. If not that, then he has something on his mind he wishes to say but won't for some reason. He's looking away from me, clenching his jaw.

"Does this girl even go to our school?" I ask, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah," he tersely says. He leaves it at that. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yup. See you then…" I watch as he gets up to leave. He's about to open the door, when I ask him a few more things.

"How long have you liked this person then?"

Cato turns around. He bites his lower lip as he starts thinking. "A while."

"A while? Like one year a while or five years a while?"

I see his chest rise and fall as he deeply inhales, then exhales. "Ten years, a while."

My jaw completely falls open involuntarily. "_Ten years? _And you never told me? How come I don't know who this person is?"

He shrugs.

"Cato, I am your best friend. Why can't you just tell me her name? We tell each other everything, so why can't you tell me this time? What's so special about this person you like?"

"Everything is special," Cato gruffly says. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. If you just…if you just opened your eyes for once, maybe you'd see who I'm talking about!"

_What? Have I been so blind to his life? How could I be so careless?_

I'm lost in my thoughts until I hear the door slam. Cato's gone.

So who has blonde hair, blue eyes? Someone good enough for Cato? I can't think of anyone. I don't think it's Glimmer, since she has green eyes. There's this one girl in my AP Environmental Sciences class who fits the description, but I don't think Cato even knows who she is. Then…Delly Cartwright?

She's another one of my close friends. I sometimes do have her over when Cato's around, even when I was young, so maybe? If I hadn't been so blind, then Cato could be happily in a relationship with her…I'm so selfish for not being able to attend to his needs while he always makes sure that I'm satisfied and happy.

I immediately pick up my phone and call Delly.

"Hey Delly! So for Labor Day weekend, do you want to go on a road trip to Rhode Island? Yeah, it'll be great. Do you mind if Cato comes…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy with school and swimming! Enjoy! And I apologize for posting another chapter from another one of my fics! I'm so sorry! Thanks Lily for bringing that to my attention!**

We suffer three more days of school before the weekend comes. I've packed everything and I'm ready to go.

My parents are sitting at the table eating their usual Saturday morning breakfast. I make a quick trip to my bedroom to toss any last minute things into the back of my truck.

As I come back down, I say goodbye to my parents. They tell me to be safe and then I'm out the door. I toss a bag into the back with a loud _thunk. _That's when I see Delly pull up. I see she's procured her own ride.

"Hi Delly! We're just waiting on Cato now," I tell her. I walk up to her as she pulls into my driveway. She starts to get out and gives me this big hug.

"Oh Peeta! I'm so excited! This is going to be great! We'll be renting paddleboards and sea kayaks and everything!" she exclaims, as we break apart.

Although the beach is a fifteen minute drive from here, Delly is often too consumed with volunteer work at the pet shelter or the soup kitchen. She had to clear out a lot of her schedule so I hope this works out for her and, well, Cato.

I then look over next door, where I can see Cato's household bustling around. I hear someone shout, then a muffled response. The front door opens, then slams shut. I see Cato come out packed with bags on his shoulders.

Delly and I wave him over. When he's close enough, he sets down his belongings.

"Oh hi, Delly. Didn't know you'd be coming," he says. Some greeting.

"Sorry Cato, I forgot to tell you…" Well actually, I didn't forget. Hehe.

As Cato and Delly small talk for a bit, we finally decide to do a last check of our stuff.

"Delly, you're going to be driving your own car, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, it's just that I pack a lot of stuff and I don't want to trouble you guys," Delly replies demurely.

"Okay, that's fine. Cato, why don't you go ride with her?" It will be good for them—they'll have a few hours by themselves.

"Um, but my stuff will be with you, so maybe I should stay with you, Peeta? I mean, I like you Delly but Peeta is an awful driver and he's probably going to drive off of a cliff and into the ocean. I have to make sure he doesn't so that."

"Cato! I'm not a bad driver!" _URGH Cato, I'm trying to set you up! Idiot!_

Delly giggles and agrees with Cato on letting him ride with me. I can't tell if she's concerned for me or what, but I don't see a relationship between them any time soon…

Cato then hops into the passenger side of my truck. While I'm standing there, fuming, Cato asks if I'm going to get in.

"Hey, what's wrong Peeta?"

I start the engine and wave over to Delly. "Nothing's wrong," I seethe.

"Oh come on, Peeta. Enlighten me."

_Who do you like? Delly? Because it's annoying me that you're not even _trying _to get with her. _ Wait a minute. Who the hell does Cato like again? Am I just jumping to conclusions? _What if he doesn't even like her? _Fuck.

Ah, what the hell. If he does, then great. If he doesn't, then what the hell. Who does he like? What girl has been on his mind for ten years? WHY WON'T HE TELL ME, THAT BASTARD?

We're pretty much silent for the first few minutes. I continuously look in my mirrors to see if Delly is behind us. When we get onto the highway, I pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Text Delly for me and tell her that we'll be taking exit 52."

He silently takes my phone. "Yup, just did it."

"Cato."

"Yeah?"

"Who the hell do you like?"

When he doesn't respond, I look over briefly. He leans an arm out the open window with his right hand covering his face.

"You have to tell me. What sport does she play, if any? Is she smart? Do you have any classes with her?"

"Just…stop, Peeta. You don't get it."

_What? _"What do you mean I won't get it? So after all these years, we're just…acquaintances? I'm your best friend, right?" I'm a little scared to hear his answer, to be honest.

"…Yes, we're best friends. Can you just not?" _Okay, phew._

"Not what, then?"

"Be so interested in my love life."

Hurt. I'm hurt. No, it's more than that. Betrayed? Rejected? I mean, what the fuck. I've been involved with every aspect of his life, but now it's like he's closing a door on me. I feel my chest expand and contract as a heavy sigh is produced.

"Whatever," I try to coolly respond. I feel like punching a window.

We drive mostly in silence with the occasional 'text Delly we're going to…' but by the last hour of the drive to RI, my intense feelings have subsided. The sky is dim and streaked with orange. Both car windows are open and a fine breeze is whipping our hair around.

"Cato, I'm sorry," I find myself saying. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. I just don't feel like discussing things like that at the moment," Cato quickly says.

"Well, okay then. Let's just enjoy the long weekend. It's gonna be great, Cato!" We look at each other for a few moments and smile. It's a little uneasy at first, but hey, we're still best buddies.

We pull into our rented beach house with Delly right behind us. We stretch our legs out as we hop out of the car. Our stuff is stacked onto the gravel driveway, cars locked. I pull two keys out of my pocket.

"Here's a key for you, Delly. It only unlocks the front door, not the patio doors or the entrances on the side." She holds out a hand and I drop it into her palm.

"Hey, where's my key?" Cato asks.

"Oh, sorry Cato. You see, there isn't one for you. You'll just have to stick with one of us."

"What? I'm not some little kid!"

I shrug, but internally I laugh at his little dilemma. "Let's just head in." I pick up my stuff and proceed up the steps to unlock the door. I see him pout out of the corner of my eye. Not going to lie, it's kind of cute to see him all frowny. And it's funny too to see such a masculine guy like him be so troubled by such a smile detail. Nevertheless, the complaining stops and he picks up his luggage to follow us in.

The inside is absolutely gorgeous. It's spacious and the whitewash walls make everything feel airy, light and fresh. We walk into the open kitchen, which is connected to this area with a few lounge chairs and a TV. There's a bathroom down here too. I see a bunch of French doors that lead to a large patio.

I then go upstairs with my company following me. There are two bedrooms to the right and another bathroom to my left. I see in one of the rooms that there's a bunk bed. I guess this is for Cato and me. Another room has a large bed with ceiling to floor windows. The view is incredible—the sea is right there with the pure sand in dunes. There's a dock and a bunch of people milling about.

"All right, so Delly, you'll be taking this room and Cato and I will be right next door!" I grab Cato by the bicep (honestly, I had some trouble fitting my hand around his arm) and tugged him to the next room with our luggage.

I toss all of my bags into one corner as Cato pulls himself up onto the top bunk.

"I wanted the top bunk!" I exclaim.

I see him wiggle his eyebrows jokingly. "Then you can share with me, babe."

"God, Cato. I won't be able to control myself then," I joke. Ah, Cato can be such a lark.

I see him blush furiously. Nah, that must be the sun. "Well, Cato, hurry up and get your shit unpacked."

We toss all of our clothes into a neat set of drawers. Okay, I'll admit this one secret that Cato and I have. Whenever we go on trips, sometimes we toss our boxers into the same compartment or whatever. When we shower and get out, we don't care whose we take. We manage to sort our clothing somehow. Surprisingly, it doesn't take a lot of work.

We decide to eat out for lunch. Delly seems happy enough, but I wonder what Cato is thinking. They seem…friendly, but only to the point of barely pleasing me. They talk, have a few laughs, but it's more out of politeness, really. God dammit. I am so embarrassed. Cato definitely doesn't like Delly. Delly is a sweet girl, but definitely not his type. So what is his type then?

I _will _solve this mystery. I don't get why it bothers me so much that Cato won't tell me who he likes. I mean, he usually does say who he wants to date when we're lounging about, just him and I, but not this time. Not this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR SOME (IMAGINED) SMUT**

After an eventful day of eating and then going on the board walk, I'm not quietly laying on the top bunk. The thought of Peeta so close to me makes my heart pump. I've had plenty of sleep overs with him before, trying to control my breathing while whispering to him, peering at his incredibly bright blue eyes or just watching his long lashes close and mesh together as he falls asleep.

But really, my heart is beating a mile a minute because of what he said. It was way back early in the day, but even after all these hours…_Then you can share with me. Cato, I won't be able to control myself then. _Is that what he would really say….if we were a couple? Does he know how much I want him? I have to control myself now. Still, the thought of him…wanting to share my bed is enticing. It makes my dick hard.

Oh god. Please no. I'm not going to jack myself off with Peeta not even four feet away from me. I can't help but close my eyes though, as a hand snakes down…

_I furiously stroke myself, so close to the edge. My legs bump the boundaries of the bunk bed._

_ I look down when I suddenly feel a hot mouth enclose the tip of my fully-aroused dick._

_ I look down. "Peeta?" There he was, wearing absolutely nothing. His baby-soft hands were running up and down my shaft. His hair is all mussed up, swept away from his blue eyes which are staring at me intensely._

_ This is so hot. I close my eyes and let my head fall back while groaning. I could _feel _him. It felt so right. We are meant for this—at least _I_ think so. I am so tempted to thrust into his sweet little mouth but I don't want to hurt him. I lace my fingers with his soft blonde hair and hold him, sometimes moving my fingers to tilt his chin up so he'd look at me._

_ He takes the entire thing down his throat. "Shit, Peeta. Don't stop." His tongue makes patterns up my rod then dipping into my tip, a long line of precum and spit connecting his mouth and my dick. I close my eyes and bite my lip. _

_ "Peeta, I—"_

_ "Yes?" He looks up again, crawling up until our chests are touching. He's small compared to me, but roped in muscle in all the right places. I put a hand on his cute ass as he starts to rut against me, our slippery cocks against each other. _

_ "Cato, I'm about to come!" he whimpers against me. He buries his face between my arm and my side. I think I just got even harder._

I tug at myself a little more roughly and quicker as jets of my hot seed spill into my hand. I hold my sticky hand out as my chest rises and falls rapidly. I'm still recovering from my fantasy. It's a fantasy I've had for a while. I'd actually do anything to make it happen.

Well shit. I have to use the bathroom now. I wipe all of my cum on my boxers (hopefully they're my pair and not Peeta's) and make my descent down the ladder. I rest my eyes on a sleeping Peeta; he has the corner of the blanket tucked between his arm and chest as he lies on top of it, exposed to the breezy air. He's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, just like me. His back is finely traced with muscle and his butt is so adorable, sticking up in the air like that.

I manage to peel my eyes away from him and make my way to the bathroom. When I come back, I see that Peeta has rolled over.

He's so peaceful with his pink lips slightly parted. A stray lock of hair falls across his forehead, so I brush it back. I step a little closer to him so I can press a tight-lipped kiss on his temple.

Delly pounds on our door, telling us to wake up. I hear Peeta groan and throw a pillow at the door.

While he's already pulling on a shirt, I'm just lying here in bed. Wow. I _kissed _him last night. Not that it was an actual kiss. But it was affectionate contact. The only other time I've kissed him was when we were little and we accidently ran face-first together when we were playing tag. I'm not sure if that counts as a kiss though.

I finally get out of bed. I see Peeta is already out of the room. I quickly slip into some clothes and run a hand through my choppy locks. I tell Peeta to hurry up and get his ass downstairs. I see Delly stuffing things into a beach bag.

"Good morning! We're going out to eat. And let's go visit the beach later!" Delly greets me. I guess she's running the show. Anyway, I wouldn't mind seeing Peeta shirtless for a few hours.

A few moments later, we're out the door. Peeta is tugging on the end of his shirt, complaining about a loose thread on the back of his neck. I'm about to advance over and rip it out until Delly does it for him, stopping on the sandy sidewalk to place her delicate fingers across his nape. _Grrr…_

We decide to settle down in this breakfast diner right next to the beach. We eat our fill, split the bill and leave.

With his hands behind his head and a deep sigh, Peeta starts to speak. "Now what?"

"Well, now we're going to go back and get changed into our swim suits. I'm thinking that later we can go to a beach in Narragansett and—" Delly gets cut off before she can finish.

"Sounds great," Peeta interrupts. "We can totally check out hot girls there," he says to me as he winks.

"I thought you were going after Katniss…?" I ask. Peeta's not the kind of guy and cheat with someone he likes. My stomach turns.

"I am. I meant that I could look for some girls that would be perfect for you. If you don't mind." He nudge-nudge, winks me.

I'm not sure if I feel angry or surprised or what. I already told him to leave me out of this entire lovey-dovey business.

"Peeta I…" I feel uneasy. I don't want some girl rutting against me half-naked but not be able to get it up after a while. Peeta will think something's weird.

"Anyway," Delly says with great emphasis, let's stop by the ice cream shop before we head back!" I'm grateful for the interruption.

**AN: Sorry for this weird cliff hanger thingy. I just wanted to post another chapter as soon as I could—I've been really busy with school and swimming and my music. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to thank all of my readers! Thank you all so much for following, favoriting and reviewing! You guys are the ! Now enjoy :3**

By the time we come out the ice cream shop, Delly has already eaten about a third of her cookie dough ice cream cone. Peeta has mint chocolate chip double stacked in a squat little wafer cone. I decline any sort of ice cream as there weren't any flavors that appealed to me. I pull out my wallet and pay for them and Peeta walks out like a happy child.

However, the moment we step outside, the ice cream immediately starts to melt. Peeta's little pink tongue tries to lick it all up from the soggy cone and I can't help but giggle. He's so adorable, but the thing is, he doesn't realize it. He thinks that he's the guy next door type of person, which he is to some degree. Or he's the guy who's masculine and macho but also really nice. That's the vibe I feel from him. But he never gives off this, 'I can be freaking adorable', aura. He is though. He's so adorable.

I decide to go back inside to grab some napkins before we go any further. I take a quick jog back to the ice cream shop and arm my way through the crowd that has started to gather. I return with a bundle of brown napkins.

I find though, that everything wasn't all fun and games as it was just a few minutes ago. There's Delly, and there's Peeta. Delly is comforting my Peeta. Their backs are turned on me, but I can easily tell that Peeta is…upset about something. Before I can stop myself, I'm running over, napkins being crushed into a ball in my fists.

"Aw…damn. I really liked that ice cream, Delly." His voice is kind of gloomy. I wonder what's up.

As I get closer, there's green ice cream all over the sidewalk, the cone sticking up in the air. _Oh Peeta! _It's funny, but sort of heartbreaking in an endearing way.

"It's fine, we can always go back for another. I have to pick up an order of steamers so we'll come back later, okay? I'm so, so sorry Peeta!" Delly lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Steamers? Why on earth would you order those slimy things?' I interrupt. "I can take Peeta to get some more ice cream and you can go pick it up. We can always walk back to our house. And anyway, it's not like you need to drag us along, right?"

They both take notice of me as I lean over to Peeta. While I was still talking, I held Peeta's chin in between two of my fingers and wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin around my pointer finger. His baby blue eyes peered into mine, almost wide with shock. His mouth was parted a bit. Okay, I'll admit it. He looked a little horrified that I was treating him like this.

I gaze over to Delly who's staring at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Alright then. I'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." She pulls out her keys and heads to her car, the car which we all piled into earlier this morning.

"Wait! I can ice cream by myself. Cato, why don't you go with Delly?"

I give Peeta my best death glare. What is he trying to do? Why do I have to go with her?

"Fine. Delly, hurry up. Let's go Cato." Peeta motions for me to follow him as I hear Delly behind me starting up her car.

As soon as Delly pulls away, Peeta turns to confront me. "Do you not like Delly?"

I find that we're literally standing in the middle of the road. Taking Peeta's shoulders in my hands, I sort of tug him along to the other side of the road.

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous Peeta." _Anyway, what does she have to do with anything? I thought this weekend was just going to be with us and no Delly._

"Then why do you never want to go with her?"

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" We're walking slowly back to the ice cream shop. A stiff breeze ruffles our hair and carries the sounds of seagulls squawking and waves crashing onto the shore.

"Like…why do you spend all of your time with me, when you could go with Delly?"

_Olive juice, that's why. _

"Delly is blonde. She has blue eyes. And you've known her for more than ten years, right?" Peeta continues. His voice fades out as my gaze grows harder.

"God dammit Peeta! Just because I don't escort her around doesn't mean I hate her. And drop it! Seriously. Why can't you accept the fact that I just…don't want to tell you things anymore, okay!?" The best way to keep his mind off who I like and whoever it could possibly be is to not discuss it anymore. I feel like I have to drop everything just to get him to back off. It does flatter me though, that he is so interested. Also, he can't find out. He can never find out. I'm willing to put up a wall between us so Peeta won't be disgusted with my feelings for him.

The hurt on his face makes me feel so guilty. His incredible eyes are peering up at me, and honestly, it looks like he's about to cry. His jaw is clenched and his lips are formed to show that yes, he's definitely upset.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean it like that." I rest and hand on my hip and run my other hand through my hair.

"Really, then what did you mean? That we're not best friends anymore, huh?" He's staring out to the ocean now, not making eye contact.

"God no, Peeta. I swear, I—"

"So after all these years, I guess it ends here. I wish I knew it would've turned out like this. Then I never would've even bothered with you."

"No, Peeta. We're still best friends."

He finally looks at me, and I see that his eyes are glistening. _Oh god Peeta, no! _He quietly sniffs once. He doesn't say anything though. That's the scary part.

"Hey, c'mon, cheer up. Let's go get some ice cream." I sort of punch him softly on the shoulder to urge him along.

"It's fine. I don't want ice cream from a stranger."

"C'mon, Peeta, don't be like that." This isn't the first time he's pretended to not know me or ignore me. He's done it before whenever he gets really angry at me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around these parts." Peeta's face is completely devoid of any emotion as he turns away from me. He takes a few steps away from me before coming to a cross walk.

Just to make sure I know how angry he is, he stares at me while pulling one of his nasty sneers. He starts crossing the road as he glares at me. _I hate you. _The feeling in his face makes my stomach turn and feel weighed down and queasy all at the same time.

Another thing that makes me queasy is the car that's rounding the corner over there. It shows no signs of slowing down and letting Peeta get out of the way.

I stand there, arms crossed. I hope Peeta notices and gets a good scare. Serves him right. However, he starts to casually flip me off. He doesn't see the car approaching right behind him. It gets closer and closer. I'm so scared for him that my arms start shaking. Oh shit. Oh shit.

_I'm _so stupid, for leaving him there. For saying those cruel things. I want to tell him everything but I'm so afraid that he actually will end our friendship because of my emotions for him. They run so deep in me that no doubt, if we had a chat about our love lives, they'd spill out of me.

"Peeta! Watch out, you idiot!" He stands there though, stunned. There's the fucking ridiculous bullshit car, intent on _hurting _Peeta. My legs move before I can even process what I could do. I push him out of the way as the car blasts one, disgusting fat long honk. What an asshole.

I drag Peeta to the other side and plop him onto the sidewalk. He just looks stunned.

"What the fuck…?" he mutters.

"Peeta, are you okay?! We…" I swallow a lump in my throat as I try and process what has just happened. We almost got ran over by a car.

"You're such an idiot Peeta. You could've gotten seriously hurt or, or you could've died! Peeta—" The thought of Peeta not being in my life anymore makes me choke up a bit.

"Thanks. Cato. I'm actually really sorry for being an ass back there." He looks a bit stunned but nonetheless, he gets up and brushes himself off. He holds out a hand for me to take, which I gratefully take. We both dust ourselves off. By the time we've recovered, I find that we're staring at each other.

"Cato, you're my best friend and you will always be my best friend."

Irk. Okay, not exactly the thing I wanted to hear. I did cringe a little bit, but it's better than him say that 'everything is over' and all that crap. I want to be more than a friend.

"Thanks, Peeta. You too."

At that precise moment, Delly rolls up in her car, stopping right beside us on the street.

"Hey, you guys okay? I got my steamers. Let's get to the beach now!"

MEANWHILE…BACK HOME WITH MARVEL AND FINNICK…

"Geez, I can't believe they left without us!" Marvel pummels his fist dramatically onto Finny's kitchen counter. "And they took Delly too! So Delly can go, but not us?!"

"There's definitely something up. I just know it!" Finnick casually sips a cup of tea while eating salt water taffy. "Definitely some sketchy stuff going between them three."

"Wait…could it be?" Marvel's already-evil lips spread into a sinister smile.

"What?" Finnick takes another sip as he ponders at what Marvel is hinting at. "Oh dear lord, no. That's disgusting. Why would Peeta want to have sex with two of his childhood best friends? You're sick, Marvel," Finnick exclaims.

"Whatever, Fin. It's not like you have a better theory."

"Oh yeah? Well, I do!" Finnick puts down his tea and finishes chewing his candy. "Obviously, Peeta is trying to set up Cato and Delly!"

"Bullshit. That's so fucking ludicrous. I'm pretty sure that Cato and Glimmer are going to bang and have kids. Delly will probably become one of those soccer moms _without _Cato, and Peeta…eh. I wish him luck in life. I don't think there'll be any Katniss in his future. Isn't she going out with Gale?"

"That was a pretty stupid idea with Cato and Glimmer. And no, I don't think Katniss is going out with anyone? Marvel, you're pretty much going to be one of those hobos lying very still on a park bench if Peeta needs 'luck' in his life. At least he does stuff, like soccer."

"Um. Uh-huh. Yah. Okay, whatever Finnick. Mind you, I'm going to be one of those guys that gets really rich off of some dope thing and I'll be sitting in the hot tub with all of the ladies." Marvel holds his bottle of Gatorade like some fancy beer bottle and takes a huge swig.

"Oh yeah, so how's Annie, then?" Marvel casually asks. There's no doubt he has some type of ulterior motive.

"She's great! I saw her at the library just the other day and got her number," Finnick happily replies. He starts to look out his window, staring off happily.

"Library? You at the library?" Marvel nearly spits out all of his sports drink. "What a joke!"

"What? I go there sometimes."

"She probably dragged you there, huh? To brainwash you? C'mon Fin. You could do _so _much better than her."

"Fuck off. She's not a freak or nutcase or anything that you think she is. I like her. Anyway, it's not like you have anyone."

"I have my pick of the ladies; I'm just waiting for the right girl."

"Sure Marv. Anyway, don't you have to be somewhere? You're going to ref for a soccer game, right?"

"Yeah. Gotta go. Catch you later, all right?" He goes to put on his jacket. He turns around once more before he goes out the door. "Stay out of trouble. And when Tuesday comes around, we're definitely going to ask those three what the hell happened." With that, Marvel slips on his cleats and goes out.

"Stay out of trouble, huh? More like 'stop seeing Annie,' that bastard," Finnick quietly mutters to himself. He proceeds to pull out his phone to send a text to his love.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, here it is! Tell me if the quality of my writing and the story plot starts to go down. I've been bogged down with a lot of work lately. Thanks for reading! **

"Hey Peeta! I can't believe you bastards went on a road trip without us!" I hear Finnick call out behind me. Within a few moments he's standing right next to me in the hallway. We arrived back last night and honestly, I'm just too tired to even bother with him. It was a brutal ride back home with Cato—it started pouring heavily and Delly and we got separated multiple times in the haze. What would've been a two hour ride extended to three and half hours of complaining, chills, bladders about to burst, and fast food. By the time we got home, my parents were waiting for us at the front door, worried.

"Well, believe it," I reply, tiredly. Should I tell him that I tried to set up Cato and Delly? Before I can make up my mind, the bell rings and we disperse. Finnick gives me one last look before he turns away.

As usual, I have physics as my first class. When I sit down and have my binder out, I catch Katniss' eye.

Oh God. She's looking right at me. Why though? Is there something on my face? I stare at my reflection in the window. Hey look, there's Cato and Marvel in gym down there. And that blondie—Glamour or something. She's pressing all over him, but it's obvious that Cato is uncomfortable. I'm not sure whether to laugh or feel bad for him. Poor Cato.

After realizing that I look perfectly fine, I turn back to Katniss. Her olive skin absolutely glows with perfection and her lips are forming...what?

_Want to be my partner for the project? _

What project? My mind however, is off of that subject matter when I realize that Katniss is asking me for a relationship. A friendship. Whatever, but it's a step closer to her. Simultaneously I'm gazing around the class room looking for Gale. Maybe I was always her second option and he's simply not here today. I do a double take of the room when I see his broad-shoulders and brown hair. Then why me? Why didn't she pick Gale?

Honestly, I'm just too happy to care. Maybe there will be a future Katniss Mellark, not a Katniss Hawthorne. The very idea of us spending the rest of our lives together, blossoming from this one moment, makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Oh man, I'm so excited to tell Cato! I look out the window again but I can't see him now—he's probably at the far end of the field.

I point to myself. _Me? _I just have to double check. She nods. _Alright, _I respond. Trying to keep my cool and not freak out, I cross my arms and pretend to listen to the teacher as she passes something out.

_Fuck. Yeah._

IN FINNICK'S CLASS…

"Pssst. Annie, hi!" I whisper across two rows. Mrs. Mags gives me a look before returning to what she was saying before. Annie, however, gives me this stare. Her eyes are so incredible and beautiful. I wish I could swim in them.

Today she's wearing a pretty dress. She simply has no flaws—Annie is just beautiful. I'm pretty sure I gazed at her for the entire period. While the teacher lectured us, I was itching for the bell to signify class was over so I could talk with her. My hands fiddle with my phone in my pocket.

Suddenly, my phone starts to buzz. A text pops up onto the screen. I'm surprised I didn't squeal with delight when I saw it.

_Can you stop staring at me pls? ;/ _

Oh yes, it was Annie. My Annie Cresta, who has texted me first.

_No,_ I reply, letting my fingers flit over the screen quickly and putting my iPhone to sleep before Mags can realize I have it out.

I glance over to where she's sitting and find that her eyes are locked onto mine.

_You're too beautiful, _I add as a second reply. Once again I find myself looking at her and waiting for her reaction. She's staring at me with wide eyes.

_Am I really? _

The bell rings just as I unlock my phone to reply. I immediately jump out of my seat and bound over to where she is.

"Annie you're the most beautiful person I know." The words come tumbling out of my mouth; no pause, no hesitation. I want to scream that she's the most gorgeous person I know.

I gauge her reaction once again. She casts her eyes down.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?" I sort of nudge her arm, which is covered by the sleeve of her soft turquoise flannel.

Annie shakes her head before turning her face up to me. "No, it's just that…no one has ever said something like that to me."

Now I'm wide eyed, staring at her with disbelief. I'm speechless.

"Does that…make you think differently about me or no?" she asks timidly. "That no one has ever wanted to be close to me?"

I open my mouth a few times, trying to search for the right words to say to her. "No, I. Annie. Just because someone hasn't paid you a compliment doesn't mean that people don't want to be with you. You're like a goddess in my eyes and I want to be with you. Maybe everyone else is afraid you'd reject them if they asked you out." I place a hand across her back and onto her waist as I guide her to her next class.

"Really? You think so?" Astonished, she looks up at me again, her pink little mouth agape.

Nodding, I say that I do.

"Do you…like me then?"

My legs suddenly stop. We're standing in the middle of a crowded hallway. People push past us and everyone is talking and books are being knocked to the ground.

"You said I'm beautiful. And you told me that people are afraid of asking me out. Do you like me?" Her eyes look really shiny. Is she crying? I turn to her and suddenly, I can see everything. The insurmountable pain in her eyes. The absolute look of being scorned and burned over and over again etched in her pretty face. The sadness that hides behind those lashes.

I lean in so I can smell her hair, breathe her in, and feel the warmth and closeness of her. How is it that when we're surrounded by the brutality of high school, the pressure from our friends and the shit we take from every day life, she makes me feel like I'm in some sort of protection bubble? Annie blocks out everything that drags me down.

"_I love you," _I whisper into her ear. I pull her in close so our chests are pressed together. The closeness is so surreal. Slowly, I pull away from her and use two of my fingers to tilt her chin up.

I close my eyes as I lean in. The softness and warmth of her lips was expected, but not the incredible feel of them. With one arm around her, my grip tightens. Something feels so right about this. Annie will be mine, no matter what anyone else says.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright. Day Two of Operation Get Katniss. I take a deep breath before pushing the door to Physics open. This morning, I made sure to take a shower with a modest amount of Axe shampoo, blow dry my hair thoroughly, and put on my nicest shirt. But still. There's always this fear that somehow, I'll never be good enough for her.

As I smoothly slide into my seat, Katniss comes into my peripheral window of vision, carrying a bag full of binders and carrying her textbook. I clear my throat, once, twice.

"Oh hi Katniss, didn't see you there," I exclaim, as I slick back my hair.

"Um, good morning Peeta. Hey, have you filled out the pre-work for the project yet?" she asks. Her face is cocked up ever so slightly so the sunlight streaming in from the window catches her hair and her cheeks, making her face all bronze. She's beautiful. I almost gasp. After regaining my senses, I finally answer.

"Yeah, um, uh…no, not yet, Catnip. I mean Katniss! Oh God, I'm sorry. Katniss. I haven't filled out anything yet but I'll do it tonight." At that moment, my face probably turned maroon. _Catnip? Really? That's what Gale calls her you idiot!_

Katniss gives me this funny look, but then smiles as if nothing ever happened. Phew. My heart is racing a little too fast for my liking and I try to calm myself down. Play it cool.

Gale walks in a little later, a little bit before the bell rings. After putting down his stuff onto his desk, diagonally across from Katniss, he makes his way over to us.

"Hey Catnip. Wanna hit the shooting range today?" The way he talks to her is so infuriating to me. While I stumble over the simplest sentences, he's able to ask her anything as an opening line.

Now I really get the chance to see her come alive. Her smile deepens and every single aspect of her becomes goddess-like. Eyes glinting and face upturned, she replies that she'd love to. I'm tempted to strangle Gale Hawthorne, Enemy Number One. Nothing will stand between me and my Katniss.

_What? Are you kidding me? This is the biggest fucking project of the quarter and you're going to prance around with him? _

I clear my throat a few times to snap them out of their archery conversation.

"Katniss," I interrupt. They're discussing what kind of bow string they use. "Katniss," I repeat, a bit louder. Finally, she looks at me.

"Yes Peeta?" Over her shoulder, Gale is glancing at me. No, it's more like _glaring. _I can hold my ground though.

"Katniss, we have a really big project and all the planning is actually due tomorrow. So…maybe you can go with Gale later and work out all the details for physics today? If you don't mind, that is." Alright, now Gale is completely freaking me out. It's like he's staring daggers at me.

She looks over to Gale. His expression suddenly changes, from a dark furrowed brow to a cheery happy smile. "Is it okay Gale? I really need this grade." With his reluctant consent, she agrees to my proposal.

"Alright, see you at your house then?" Katniss happily chirps. I nod, almost speechless that she actually agreed with gale practically holding a grudge behind her.

Is this going to be…a date? A giddy feeling bubbles up inside of me. I can't wait to tell Cato! I almost miss her next sentence, which only raises my happiness to the power of a hundred.

"And can I get your number too? In case I get lost or something?" Katniss shyly brushes back a piece of her long hair from her face. Gale is officially murdering me with his eyes but I couldn't care less.

After exchanging our numbers, the teacher officially starts class. Although I just slick back my hair, on the inside, it feels like I'm driving a fucking Bugatti with the windows down. Yeah, I feel that great.

AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY…

When I see Peeta make his way over in the parking lot, I notice that he's wearing the most adorable smile on his face. It makes me happy that he's happy. But that still doesn't deter what I have on my mind.

"Dude, what happened to you? Why didn't you respond to any of my texts?" I shout at him.

"What? Oh Cato, hi. I have something to tell you," he says, all dozy and dreamy like. What happened to him?

"Alright. Fine, tell me later. But can you hang with me after school today?" There's this sudden need to talk to him. Glimmer has been pushing her tits on me and I really have to vent.

"Um…sorry Cato, but…I'm going to be with Katniss." he responds, almost a little sheepishly, but the overarching connotation is definitely positive. Like he's driving a Bugatti, his favorite kind of car.

My eyebrows then shoot up and for a second, I can't breathe. "Katniss? Like Katniss Everdeen?" _Oh, shit…_

"Hell yeah. We're working on a physics project and she's coming over. I mean, you can tag along, but that would be kind of awkward."

"No way! I don't want to see you guys hooking up. That's gross." A little bud of envy started to burst within me though. Peeta is mine, not anyone else's.

"For your information, we're not 'hooking up'. If we get together, she'll be my last love." The way his pink lips formed the word 'love' almost made my heart melt. At the same time, realizing the word was not intended for me but someone else made me feel like punching my car.

"Alright. Well, have fun then." My last statement is punctuated by Peeta's car door slamming. He rips out of the school parking lot as if he's got the most important date of his life. I huff. Not even a goodbye. I'll admit it did hurt a bit.

After watching his car disappear out of sight, that's when the pangs really start in my chest. There's Peeta, falling away from me for Katniss. What if we drift apart? What if we go our separate ways, and he never knew I, his best friend, loved him in more ways than he could comprehend? When do I tell him that I love him then, before he falls for Katniss and they have a wedding that I'm not invited to? The jealousy I feel inside of me is completely ridiculous but rational at the same time. I stand there, looking at where Peeta tore out of the exit. It's a slap on the back that brings me back to life.

"Hey Cato, what's got you looking so pale? Finally realized that you have crabs from all of those chicks you've gone with?" Finnick's mocking voice rings inside of my head. It takes a few moments to snap out of it and realize what he said to form a retort.

"No, it's nothing you bastard. Just looking at your face makes me blanch." A weak smile spreads on my face, although deep down, I have the sudden urge to cry. It's insane how much I care for Peeta, how badly I want him to notice me more as his childhood friend. Now everything is ruined with Katniss. I should just set up Gale and her on a date so Peeta will get the hint and stop pursuing her, realizing that Katniss would never love him like she loves Gale. No, that would be too cruel. How about…?

Marvel swings by and nudges me in the ribs. "Hey, you coming then? We're going to the Colony Grill to meet up with some chicks."

_Girls, huh? How about…_me, going out with another girl. Spend all of my time with her, and not Peeta. See how he feels.

"Yeah sure, is Glimmer going to be there…?"

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS! I LovE YOU GUYS AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER. Please review my lovely readers!**


End file.
